Ninja Blood
by xskyflyer
Summary: As descendants of some of the greatest ninjas of all time, three ordinary humans get teleported thousands of years away from their home, to the time of the ninja era. But what happens when their very presence screws the entire plot up?
1. Naruto fan club

"Karen!!!! Hello? Are you listening to me?"

_Yes of _course_ I'm listening to you Mom! That's why I'm answering you so enthusiastically._ That was what I wanted to say, but I knew if I did, then I would trigger one of her usual hissy fits. And I did _not_ want to test her patience. So instead I replied, "Yes, I'm here. What do you want?"

"Karen, come up here _now_! I want to show you something."

I heaved a sigh, and allowed myself one last glance at the computer, where I was reading the latest Naruto chapter. Then I exited the room and clomped up the stairs to the kitchen, where my mom sat waiting.

"Finally…" she murmured. Then she continued in a more audible voice. "I want to show you what your lunch is."

"Yeah yeah," I interrupted. "I know that my lunch is dumplings, I know that I have to steam it by myself because you're going out with one of your friends."

Mom eyed me suspiciously and asked, "How long do you steam the dumplings?"

"Eight minutes," I answered promptly.

A huge smile of satisfaction lit up her face. "OK then. I'll be going. Always look through the peek hole before you open the door. Make sure you lock both the front door and the screen door. Oh and also…"

"Make sure that the oven is turned off." I finished. "Got it." I was desperate to get Mom out of the door so I could _finally_ finish the Naruto chapter I've been dying to read. Then I would go on Msn and see if my favorite fellow Naruto/manga freaks were online, but unfortunately, it was obvious that Mom was not going to leave anytime soon…

"Make sure that you don't burn the house down 'kay? And you know my cell phone number right? Right. Call me if anything goes wrong, or you could call your father at work…you do know his work number right? Or maybe his car number? Or you could phone you're bro-" I hear a car turn into our driveway. Yes! That's my ticket out of here! Mom didn't even hear the sound of the car's engine.

"Mom! You do realize that Michelle (the name of my mom's friend) is waiting in the driveway? You're going to be late!!!" for whatever you're going to do' I concluded silently, because I hadn't paid enough attention to find out where she would be. Apparently, my mother has an irrational fear of being late, so I decided to use that to my advantage.

I just realized, saying that made me feel so…so…army-like. 'Kay, anyways...my mom jumped and _almost_ got out of the door. She froze about what looked like to be half a millimeter away from door. Figures. Mom turned around with a suspicious look on her face.

"Did you clean your room?" she asked.

"Um..." I fidgeted with my olive green sweater. Oh shit-zu. I _meant _to, I just…never had the time with all the manga reading and stuff…

"You didn't did you????" she shouted, her face turning red as she began to flail her arms in the air. She looked so ridiculous I just had to snicker.

"LI CHUN FAN!!!!!" my mother screamed my name in mandarin. Uh oh. Now she's _seriously_ angry. "You told me that you would!!!!"

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. _God, get me out of here. I do _not _want to listen to another lecture from my mom. _On cue, everything around me began swirling. My 1st thought was that I was dying. I began panicking (Well, what do you expect?? I thought my life was about to end dammit!!) about….different things, and that was when I started to get dizzy.

My second thought was, is Heaven really this nauseating? Or maybe I've been a bad girl and I'm going to Hell…Me going to Hell seemed like the more likely than going to Heaven, cause Heaven is suppose to be all holy, peaceful and a happy place, and I did _not_ feel happy at that moment. But then I thought that Hell would be worse than just feeling dizzy.

A while later I began flying through endless space. (I don't know how long it might've been, it could've been hours or minutes for all I knew, but I didn't give a damn. May I remind you that I thought I was dying???) I gave up trying to figure out whether I was dead or not. Either way I was 98% sure that I was not at home anymore. The other 2% thought that I was home, and someone was just playing a prank on me, but I seriously doubted that. I don't think anyone, even those super-cool movie technician-watchamacallits, you know, the dudes who make monsters, and backgrounds, and special effects, could make flying through space feel and seem so realistic.

Finally, finally _finally..._I felt myself land _without_ falling…don't ask me how that works. The shadows parted and I found myself sitting on a hard, wooden bench. Whatever happened to cushions?? And pillows??? There wasn't even a damned armrest!!! (Yes, I do act like a spoiled brat thank you very much.) My thoughts were interrupted by a loud quarrel between a dark-haired cute boy, who sort of looks like a girl, and a blond kid in orange with spiky hair and in an orange jumpsuit….and marks on his cheeks that look surprisingly like whiskers. _Whiskers._ Dude, how many people do you see going around with _whiskers_ on their faces? It's like the kid was advertising that he was part cat!

Waiiitt a minute, kid with spiky yellow hair, bad fashion sense and whiskers…WTF???? Why does that dude look so much like Naruto??? Then a girly black haired good-looking guy with…_girls_ stalking him??? It's like a landed in the middle of a Naruto fan club! They were seriously obsessed with Naruto!!! I mean, who the hell would go around dressed as Naruto and Sasuke??

My gaze wandered over to a cluster girls pushing and shoving anyone in their way to get to girly-Sasuke-dude. OMG. They were literally biting and shoving the females around them The other girls fought back, creating a really big and serious cat-fight. These people are _reeeallly_ violent. Anyhoo, one of the girls had long, light blond hair that was tied into a high ponytail that bobbed up and down as she was thrusting her way though the crowd. The other girl had long pink hair and wore a blue and red dress that slightly covered her blue shorts underneath. They looked a lot like Ino and Sakura, so I'll call them those names for now instead of dumb-blond-ponytail-girl and pink-hair-red-dress-girl.

Then there was the Sasuke dude who apparently is an extremely good actor. There he was, staring out a nearby window with a bored expression on his face while girls were engaged in a duel to the death right beside him!!! (Okay, maybe not a duel to the death, but you know what I mean!!!) I stared at the group of Naruto Fan Freaks with my mouth hanging open. Then I realized that other people were staring at _me_. Me. When there's a friggin serious group of Naruto Freaks right in front of their eyes!!!! Oh well....maybe they're....use to it....I guess....

After I finished gaping at the Fan Club, I looked around me. I was in a bright open room, very spacious. Rows of long, long wooden tables surrounded me with matching benches of the same length. I would've continued my examination, if I hadn't noticed two girls, huddle together. One had shoulder length blue hair with a thick, black headband. She was wearing a baggy and slightly oversized light blue t-shirt over a tight fitting black long sleeve shirt, with khaki shorts. The other had short turquoise hair and wore a loose, white long sleeved shirt with a thick black belt. Her shirt flowed past her waist and slightly covered the leggings she wore underneath.

The blue haired girl turned nervously glanced around, and her dark brown eyes met mine. I immediately recognized the face, as she did mine.

"Joyceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" I yelled as I hurling myself across the room. The girl who I recognized as one of my good friends, Joyce, stared wide-eyed at me just before I knocked her to the ground.

"Ow," the girl-who-I-presume-to-be-Joyce said.

"Oops, sorry," I smiled sheepishly and got up. "But, are you really Joyce?"

"Yeah....Karen?????" Joyce gasped.

"K-STER!!!!!!!" yelled a familiar voice behind me.

Before I could turn around to see who shrieked in my ear, I found myself on the ground.

"OW!!!!" I complained loudly.

I looked up to see a worried dark brown eyed girl that resembled another one of my friends.

"Cassidy...?" I asked.

The girl's smiled a bit. "I thought you were dead or something whatthehellisgoingonwhyareweinthehiddenleafvillagethatdoesn'texistandwasthatSASUKEoutthereWhatisSASUKEdoinghere?!" Cassidy babbled worriedly… hyperactively… Actually, I'm not sure.  
"Okay okay!!!!! I'm here!!!!" I tried to calm Cassidy down, since everyone was staring at me _again_.

"Yeah, but where is _here_?" Joyce muttered.

"Where do you think? You're in Konoha, DUH!" someone replied.

All three of us turned around, only to see a small boy with short silvery-grey hair. He was wearing a pale red t-shirt with navy blue sleeves, and beige caprice. The kid smiled goofily and said, "Greetings Earthlings!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I have...a lot of different names. But call me Isamu here."

"Okay..." Joyce shrugged. "You mentioned Earthlings...? So you know about Earth?"

"No duh! I'm the one who got you here!" exclaimed Isamu.

"Then how the hell did we get here???" I exclaimed back.

"I sent you here," came the reply. Cassidy stared at him.

"Okay, first, WHY???? Then second, SEND US BACK!!!!" I said, attempting, but failing to sound threatening.

"What's Isumu mean…?" Cassidy added.

"How can you even think about that????" Joyce demanded.

"I… cuz… I… Dear LORD… WHEREAREWEIDON'TBELIEVEYOUKONOHADOESN'TEXISTWTH!"

"…Have some chocolate." Isamu answered.

"Ch… choco?" Cassidy took it out of his hand, and started huffing worriedly. "Calm down… CALM DOWN..." Wow… this was new.

"Okay, Cassidy had her food, now can you _please_ answer our questions???" I pleaded.

"Yes, I can." he grinned.

We waited, but the kid just continued to smile innocently at us.

I sighed. "Why don't you then???"

"Because you didn't ask me that."

Being as slow as I was, I didn't know what he meant. Cassidy stared at him. "Go 'way… I wanna go home…" …Scary.

"Okay, _may_ you answer our questions?" Joyce exaggerated the word 'may'.

"Say the magic word!" Isamu sang in a sing-song teasing voice.

"Please?" I added.

"That's more like it!" he nodded. "Okay...first question...why...well, for one thing, your ancestors are here."

"Oh reeaaaallly?" I said sarcastically. "And I suppose I happen to be a descendent of the Uchiha clan."

"Yup!" Isamu replied. "You guessed it! Did you know that you are Sasuke's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great....."

"Okay! Okay! I get it!!!" I interrupted, assuming that he would rant on for a long, _long_ time.

"Who is my ancestor?" Joyce asked.

"You? Well, you're related to Pain."

"AWESOME!!!!!! I HAVE PAIN'S BLOOD IN ME!!!!!"

"Okay!!! Shut up!!!" the kid cut in. "And now, the… very insane seeming girl... who hardly seems to be a girl… you are a descendant of Naruto.....Oh and BTW, you are chakra-less."

"Ch… Chakra less? I don't…" Cassidy snapped. "I DON'T CARE IF I DON'T HAVE AN OUNCE OF CHAKRA! JUST GET ME BACK HOME!" she yelled, earning us a bunch of stares.

"Well… Transferring chakra from nature to your body is too tiring, so I didn't even bother."

"So, are me and Joyce chakra-less too?" I asked.

"Nope! Transferring chakra to your bodies was a piece of cake!!!"

"So what's the second reason?"

Isamu frowned. "You don't know? Well, the three of you wanted to get away. Don't you remember?"

"When I thought about getting away I meant getting away somewhere within MY OWN TIME AT _LEAST_ YOU IDIOT!!!!!"

"Well, ex_cuse_ me! You asked me to get you away, and I did!"

"I asked _god_ to get me away!!!!"

Isamu looked at me as if I just said something reeallly stupid.

"Wait...you _are_ god?????" I gasped.

"No, not really, but I suppose I could be considered a god....mostly I just mess with peoples lives." Isamu snickered. "It's reeally fun!"

"I didn't want to come here! I never said something like that! Go 'way! Send us back… Or I'll probably go on a killing rampage. Without killing anybody, of course, cuz' I ent violent," Cassidy said, finally recovering from the shock of waking up in, in what would probably be her words, "The awesomefickle hidden leaf placeamajiggy."

Isamu smirked. "I could...but I don't want to."

"What???" Joyce yelled. I would've too if Joyce hadn't beaten me to it. The kid was starting to really piss me off.

"You heard me! Remember I said I enjoy messing with people's lives? Well, I'm messing with yours!!!"

"WHAT???" I shrieked the same time Isamu took off running. "Get back here you little brat!!!!"

"Oh BTW!!!" Isamu yelled over his shoulder. "You may want to make up Japanese names!!!" Next thing I see is the kid fading away in front of my eyes. Okay, he may be some weird supernatural…thingamajig…but evaporating into thin air defies the laws of physics!! Or something like that…


	2. Chapter 2

_Thingamajig? That's not very nice._

Holy crap. Now I'm hearing voices in my head?

_You swear a lot you know what? _The voice remarked.

_It's a habit. I'm trying to break it. _I replied.

Now I'm _responding _to it??? Great, something is definitely wrong with me.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" I heard Cassidy yell causing me and Joyce jump _at least_ 3 feet in the air. "VOICES!!!!GETITOUT GETITOUT GETITOUT GETITOUT GETITOUT GETITOUT GETITOUT GETITOUT GETITOUT GETITOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You're hearing it too?" Joyce asked.

"Well, I am…and I'm assuming that Cassidy is…" I replied, glancing across the room where she was now running around in circles. Well, at least people are staring at _her_ instead of me…

_What the hell _are _you? _I asked silently.

_I'm the weird supernatural thingamajig _the voice replied.

"Oh my _gawd!_"I groaned.

"What?" Joyce asked.

"The voice is Isamu!!!!"

Just then, Cassidy froze, and she began screaming a bunch of jumbled up words. Then I heard what I _think_ she was trying (but failing) to say… "AAAHH!!!!!!!!! ISAMU GET OUT!!!!! OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Ha! It's fun screwing with the girl's mind!! _Isamu said.

_Okay, you've had your fun, so GET US BACK!!!! _I yelled.

_I told you already, I don't want too._

_I don't fucking care if you want to or not!_

_Tsk tsk…you're swearing again._

_FOCUS YOU ASSH-_

_Okay okay! Why should I take you back? You can have fun here for a couple of months…_

_MONTHS???_

_Or years could work…_

Oh shit…it's obvious that I'm not going back home anytime soon. How the hell am I going to explain this to my mother?? Hey Mom, I kinda went back in time and met my ancestors in the ninja era. I would've come home sooner but, the guy who time travel-ed me there wouldn't take me back…

Oh yeah, like Mom will fall for _that_. I'd laugh if she did; not literally though. I wouldn't want to make her even more pissed than she would be.

_OUT OUT OUT _OUT_!!!!!_

_Hey Isamu, what was that for?_

_That wasn't me._

_Oh. Then who was it then?_

_It was your hyperactive friend_

_What???_

_Karen!!!!! _A new voice joined in.

_That's your other friend. _Isamu remarked.

_Okay, what are Joyce and Cassidy doing in my head? It's bad enough with Isamu!!! _I exclaimed.

_I connected your minds. _Isamu explained. _It makes life easier when I don't have to transfer my different thoughts to each of you. When your minds are intertwined, then I won't exhaust myself._

_You are a selfish bitch, you know that? _Joyce muttered.

_I agree. _I said, thought…whatever._ Now-_

_MORE VOICES!!!! STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!!!!!!!! _Cassidy interrupted.

_CASSIDY!!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!! _I yelled. At school, I apparently had everlasting patience and almost never lost my temper, but the screaming was really getting on my nerves. The shouting continued for about another 5 seconds then stopped. Cassidy quieted down, but her mind still felt _really_ tense with shock. Holy shit, I can _feel _Cassidy's mind.

_Yeah, not only can you hear each other's thoughts, but you can feel each other's emotions too,_ Isamu explained.

_Great, _I thought_. Is there any way I can keep all of you _out_ of my mind?_

_Actually there is, _Isamu replied._ But you're going to have to figure out how to do it yourself_

_Why can't you just tell us? _I demanded.

_Because then I wouldn't be able to get in your mind if I did tell you._

_So until then, we basically have no privacy to ourselves until then. _Joyce sighed.

_Yup!_ I could hear the teasing grin in Isamu's tone.

_Oh _gawd_! _Joyce, Cassidy and I groaned in synch. Apparently, Cassidy was sort of through her mental breakdown. That's a good sign, I guess.

_So what now?_ Joyce asked.

_You might want to make up Japanese names before someone asks. I doubt there are many people named Joyce, Cassidy or Karen here. There is a Karin, though that's already taken._

Joyce and I shuddered at the thought of Sasuke's soon-to-be freaky stalker. Not that he doesn't have any now.

_Ohkay…I guess I'll be Kiyoshi Hikari. _I decided. _Kari for short. _

_You're a descendent of the Uchiha clan. _Cassidy reminded me_. Shouldn't your name be Uchiha Hikari?_

_Ugh, _I shuddered_. I don't want people staring at me just because I'm an Uchiha. I don't like all the attention. What about you Cassidy?_

_Um…um… Akito!!!!!!_

_No last name? _Joyce asked.

_Pshaw. Who needs last names? _Cassidy scoffed.

_Meh, _Joyce said. _I'll be Umikaze __Tomoyo__, a.k.a Tommy._

_Yay. We all got new names. _I thought sarcastically._ So now what?_

_You got back to the story and amuse me! _Isamu answered cheerfully.

_Shut the hell up!! _The three of us snarled at the same time, as we came back to reality.

My limbs felt numb and my butt was aching from a certain fucking wooden bench I sat down on. I got up and turned around to find Joyce and Cassidy staring at me.

"What???" I demanded.

"Since when do you know how to use swords?" Joyce asked.

What swords? I looked behind me and saw. Oh. _Those_ swords. On my back hung two black scabbards, with the rim of each lined with gold. I drew the two swords clenching tightly on their silvery-blue handles. Their blades were long and thin. Weird thing was, they were _really _light. No wonder I didn't feel their weight before. If I wasn't staring at them now, I wouldn't have noticed I was carrying them.

_Holy shit. Why did you give me swords??? _I asked Isamu. _I don't even know how to use them._.

_Don't worry. _He assured me. _You have the blood of a talented swordsman in you. It will some naturally. Besides, you might want to look at yourself. You haven't yet had you?_

So I looked down at myself and saw what I wore for the first time. I was wearing a halter top, with the strap supporting my top leading up to a metallic blue choker that wound around my neck. The blue eventually flowed to a silver-blue color with speck of bronze dotted everywhere. My top only partially covered my stomach. I was also wearing tight fitting, mid-thigh shorts that were a dark turquoise color.

Next, I examined my hair. It was chestnut brown and grew down to my mid-back tied up in a high ponytail. My bangs flowed from the middle of my forehead, slanting down to my right.

"Hey Kare- um…Kari!" Joyce corrected herself. "Can I see one of your swords?"

Before I could answer, a loud voice yell "Hey!" behind us. We turned to see Naruto sitting in a frog-like position on a nearby table. Dude, what do you think _chairs_ are for?

_Tell me about it. _Joyce agreed.

"ZOMG!!!! IT'S NARUTO!!!!! WHY THE HELL IS NARUTO HERE????" Cassidy shrieked. Crap, now Naruto is going to ask how Cassidy knows his name. Sure enough, Naruto looked at her questioningly.

"How…" he began. He wasn't able to finish, because next thing I knew, Cassidy's right by my side yanking one of my swords out of my grasp and charges at Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy. I was going to write more than this, but I haven't updated this story in forever, and **_**some **_**people were starting to get pissed at me. So…here it is! Thanks to all those people who actually bother to read my crappy writing and actually bothered to favorite/story alert my ficcy. **_**Especially **_**THANKS to the people who actually bothered to leave a review. Hope you like it! :D**

_So this is what she meant by going on a killing rampage…_Isamu thought.

I stared. Since when could my friend do so much damage? Not that I cared. I mean, it _is _Naruto. Sure, he's the Child of the Prophecy and everything, but I mean, I barely know the dude. And he seems to be taking care of himself just fine. Sort of.

Cassidy was wildly swinging around the sword, and even though I'm fairly sure that she never held a sword in her life before, she was actually doing a pretty good job of handling it. The blade sort of looked like an extension of her arm, only much pointier and sharper and wayyy more deadly. Also, through our bond, I noticed she wasn't really thinking about what she was doing. She was just sort of…doing it. Kind of like instinct. For example, Naruto just ducked, avoiding a blow from the sword, and Cassidy's reflexes kicked in and she kicked Naruto's side.

And while I was thinking about all this, I stupidly did not pay attention to Cassidy wildly swing the sword, _my _sword around. 10-20 seconds past before I noticed I got slashed by the blade in my arm. Because of some odd reason yet to be discovered, I didn't notice the pain before. I fell back and clutched my arm in pain as blood began oozing from the cut.

"Dammit" I growled.

"You okay?" I glanced back and saw Joyce behind me.

"Other than this huge cut on my arm, I'm fine thank you very much !" I snapped.

"You don't have to be so bitchy about it," Joyce tore off a piece of cloth from her clothing and proceeded to wrap it around my wound to prevent more blood from spilling out.

"Um…thanks!" I said gratefully.

"No prob," Joyce shrugged.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??" A voice yelled so loud, I knew it could only be Naruto. I completely forgot about him. I looked up and saw Naruto glaring at Cassidy.

"How dare you…!" He pointed his finger, shaky with rage at Cassidy. "How dare a bum like you attack an outstanding ninja like me!!!"

Naruto looked like he was literally going to kill Cassidy, or at least try too, until I heard someone clear his throat. Everyone turned their head towards the sound …

Which turned out to be a pissed off Iruka standing in the doorway!!!!

"Would someone care to explain to me what's going on?" Iruka asked.

Isamu sighed. _As fun as that was to watch, I might as well make her stop now, before the entire school is in smithereens. _

Cassidy tried stabbing Iruka, but he easily dodged the blow. He grabbed both of her arms and brought the two limbs together behind her back in a hand-cuff position. Cassidy struggled for a bit and tried to break out of Iruka's grasp, but he wouldn't his hold.

A while later, Cassidy slumped, and it seemed like she gave up. She seemed too exhausted to continue struggling. She was panting hard and sweat was streaming down her face. Iruka released Cassidy. She curled up into a ball and began mumbling something too soft and low to hear, as Joyce and I ran to her side.

"Should I be worrying about her?" Iruka nodded his head towards Cassidy.

"Eh…nah. It's just the nerves," I nodded my head. "Yup. First day being a real ninja and all that crap can really make you want to kill people huh?"

Iruka looked at me like I was crazy-

_You are,_ Isamu interrupted.

_Shut up._

-but decided not to go any further and walked to the front of the classroom.

We dragged-correction: _Joyce_ dragged Cassidy over to a nearby bench and I helped. Sort of. Kind of.

_Scratch that and put in 'not at all'._

_Shut __up__ Isamu!_

_Hey! Think fast!_

_Wha..?_

Suddenly, I was thrown back into a wall. ANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD

Naruto was standing over Cassidy and they both were having a staring contest. Apparently, neither of then was content on losing.

"What the hell was that for???" Naruto screamed in Cassidy's face. Damn his breath smells horrible! Dude, think about using Tic Tacs or something.

_There are none here._ Isamu reminded me.

_Oh riiiiiiiiight. Cause we're 5,000 YEARS AWAY FROM HOME AND TIC TACS HAVEN'T BEEN INVENTED YET!_

"How dare you!" Naruto cut in. "How dare a bum like you attack an outstanding ninja like me!" He wished. Soooo much.

"Ahem!" Iruka cleared his throat and glared at Naruto with his all his KONOHA-ACADEMY-SENSEI-GLORY, but oh great Naruto-dono continues hurtling insults at Cassidy.

Half the class already made their way back to their seats, except Naruto completely oblivious to the big scary teacher with his stare of doom. Finally, with amazing aim, Iruka took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto, pinning him to the wall.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled in surprise about 5 seconds later, after realizing what happened. "Iruka-sensei!!!"

"May I precede giving instructions for the lot of you to become full ninjas?" Iruka asked.

"But I didn't do anything!" Naruto protested.

Iruka sighed, while half the people in the room rolled their eyes at Naruto's pathetic-ness.

"Naruto, sit down and be quiet. If I hear another sound from you, that kunai won't just tear your clothes, understand?"


End file.
